Final Fantasy 11(yes it hasn't been made)
by Myst3
Summary: Terrence, a boy searching for his memorys. When he finds a girl, puzzle peaces fit into place. Who is he?
1. Default Chapter

Lost Memories  
  
  
  
A flash of light, an intense pain. A young man of about 18 sat up from the ground. An intense pain washed through him. He reached back behind his head, & when he drew it back, he found blood coated along his fingers. Just having an idea of what the wound looked like made a wave of nausea wash over him. After a few moments he slowly made his way to his feet. Dizziness washed over him & he had to lean on a stone wall to keep from tumbling back to the ground. After a few tense moments his head began to clear. Absent-mindedly he looked around. He didn't recognize anything. Then, it hit him like a sledgehammer. He didn't recognize anything. He didn't remember anything! With a groan he slowly sank to the floor. "Why me?" He asked aloud. "Why me?" A word slowly drifted up, almost like a cloud. Amnesia. He had amnesia. After a few moments of slowly processing this information he got to his feet. "Might as well try to get my bearings," he said to himself. He carefully looked himself over. He was well built with strong-arm muscles & leg muscles. He was wearing a simple brown tunic, heavy brown gloves, & sturdy boots. He gazed into a pond nearby & saw he had short messy lightbrown hair with bits of gold flecked all through it. Also he saw some red which confused him until he realized that it must be blood from the wound on his head.   
After further investigation he saw the stone wall which he had leaned against was actually a large cliff rising out from the ground. "So," he said. "I must have fallen off the cliff & hit my head. That is why I have amnesia." It seemed practical. He quickly realized he was lucky to be alive.   
After a moment he realized he had a large pack on his back. Inside he found several rations of food & 3 small white pieces of cloth. The food made since. But the cloth? He shook his head. He stopped quickly though because it made his head ache.   
After another moment he realized that he had something hanging from his side. He carefully turned it over so he could look at it. A scabbard. A beautiful silver scabbard with an engraved drawing of a dragon slithering up the side of it. He reached into the scabbard and gently pulled out a beautiful long sword. He fell into absolute awe just holding it. But, somehow, it seemed to feel right in his hand. Without even thinking he hefted it & swung it around a few times enjoying the sensation it seemed to make. He carefully examined the sword. There right below the hilt he saw an engraved name. Terrannasio. Is this my name? Wondered the young man. "Terannasio," he said aloud. A feeling of familarness rouse through his mind. Yes, he thought. This must be my name. With a surge of determination he started out for a hill nearby. But a wave of dread passed over him. His heart seemed to stop in his chest & his feet seemed cemented to ground. He quickly turned & searched the land not knowing what he was looking for. Several yards away, he saw an enormous forest. It looked dangerous. But when he turned toward the hill, his heart began to beat so fast he thought it would explode form his chest.   
He closed his eyes for a moment, focusing with all his might on why he was so terrified of the place. Nothing. Not even a hint. He turned toward the forest. Then looked at his sword. He could take on anything in the forest. So he carefully changed direction and then heard some angry noises coming form the hill. Without so much as an after thought he charged into the forest and he disappeared into the underbrush. This young man, who had know idea of what await him. Who knew nothing of either his past or future. Who had no idea of the destiny he was to fulfill. Who knew nothing of the hardships & horrors & wonders he would find, ran, until his footsteps could no longer be heard.   



	2. Lilly

A young girl of about 17 whom was tending to her chocobos quickly wiped sweat out of her eyes. She had long light brown hair, which dropped slightly past her shoulders and had gold strips throughout it. She was lean & had strong muscles from always working so hard.  
She blinked. The sun was really getting to her. She walked over to Boco, an extremely fast choco who they relied on a lot during the races. She made soft clicking noises, which he responded to with a very definite "Wark!" She tilted her head back, catching a sight of some movement in the forest about 100 yards from where she brought the chocobos out.   
As she concentrated on the spot where she saw the movement a young man stepped out from the bushes. He was tall & handsome with lightbrown hair flecked with gold. He stepped with a confident stride that told her she was looking at a warrior. To prove her point (no pun intended) a long sword hung at his waist. She walked out to meet him. He was also carrying a large pack on his back.  
"Hello," she said. "Welcome to Ben Claude's Chocobo ranch. My name is Lilly. Can I help you with anything?" He smiled. "My name is Terrannasio, but you can call me Terrence or Ten. I was hoping you might have a place I could stay for the night." "Of course," said Lilly. "Unfortunately my "father" will require a price." He frowned. "You say "father" like he isn't one." I don't think he is," said Lilly. "I don't resemble him or my "mother" at all. I believe I was adopted." "Oh," said Terrence.   
"Why are you in this corner of the world?" asked Lilly. "Warriors always are always after one thing or another." Terrence smiled but it seemed to be a grim sort of smile. "If you are hoping for some grand story I am afraid you will be disappointed. I am simply looking for my memory. 2 years ago I fell off a cliff & got amnesia. I have been searching for my memory ever since." "But this is interesting!" said Lilly. Most Warriors search for some silly thing that is going to gain them power or something. You are actually searching for something worthwhile!" "Thanks," he said grinning. He frowned suddenly. "I wish I knew who I was though!"   
"Well," said Lilly. "We should go see if we can get you a place to stay. By the way, tell "father" your whole name, Terrannasio, instead of Terrence or Ten. He has this thing about using full names…." "Ok," said Terrence. "Would you mind leading the way?" She smiled. "Well actually I'm supposed to be looking after these chocos. We can go in a few minutes though. My "father" is really picky." "Sure," said Terrence.   
"But what are these fine creatures?" Lilly couldn't help but grin. "These creatures are chocobos. I'm sure you have heard of them. A long time ago people used them for riding, but mostly today we use them for racing. As you can see, a chocobo is like a chicken almost, with long legs. But they are MUCH smarter the any average chicken."  
He nodded. "But how do you care for them?" "Well," said Lilly. "Everyday I take out different groups. There are 3 groups. The racing group, which you see here, the in-training group, & the baby group. I take out each group every day. Suddenly, Lilly looked out near a large barn. There was a woman waving. "Time to go in," Lilly said smiling. 


	3. "Father"

She gave a loud whistle in which all the chocobos quickly surrounded her. "Comon everyone!" she called. "Come with me Terrence. I'll show you the way," With a bunch of shouting & calling she was able to reach the barn & put each chocobo in a separate stall.   
"Ok," said Lilly. "Now I can take you to my "father's" private office. He'll try to get a lot of stuff off you, so be careful." She opened the door. It was a fairly small room with a desk in the corner. It was very messy & there was papers strewn all over the floor & on the desk. "Oh father!" she called. "What is it," said a grumpy voice from somewhere in the room. "Someone wants a place to spend the night,"   
Suddenly, an extremely ugly face popped in front of them. It had a huge smile on its face. Terrence could instantly tell it was a phony smile. He disliked the man instantly. "May I ask your name?" he asked, "I am Terrannasio," said Terrence. "Pleased to meet you," he said. "I am Ben Claude, the owner of this ranch." "Lilly, you've got chores to do, get to work." While his back was turned Lilly made a face at him, then left.   
"How can I help you," "Well," said Terrence. "I'm looking for a place to stay the night." "Of course," said the man. "You have to pay though." "I have no money," said Terrence. The man suddenly looked disappointed. "Well, then you can pay your way through work." "Ok," said Terrence cheerfully. "What should I do?" " Go talk to Lilly," he muttered. "I don't have time to put myself through this sort of thing." He walked deep into the dark part of his office & began to smoke a cigar. "I'm sure you don't," said Terrence under his breath. With a last look at the untidy room Terrence quietly took his leave. 


	4. Lilly

A young girl of about 17 whom was tending to her chocobos quickly wiped sweat out of her eyes. She had long light brown hair, which dropped slightly past her shoulders and had gold strips throughout it. She was lean & had strong muscles from always working so hard.  
She blinked. The sun was really getting to her. She walked over to Boco, an extremely fast choco who they relied on a lot during the races. She made soft clicking noises, which he responded to with a very definite "Wark!" She tilted her head back, catching a sight of some movement in the forest about 100 yards from where she brought the chocobos out.   
As she concentrated on the spot where she saw the movement a young man stepped out from the bushes. He was tall & handsome with lightbrown hair flecked with gold. He stepped with a confident stride that told her she was looking at a warrior. To prove her point (no pun intended) a long sword hung at his waist. She walked out to meet him. He was also carrying a large pack on his back.  
"Hello," she said. "Welcome to Ben Claude's Chocobo ranch. My name is Lilly. Can I help you with anything?" He smiled. "My name is Terrannasio, but you can call me Terrence or Ten. I was hoping you might have a place I could stay for the night." "Of course," said Lilly. "Unfortunately my "father" will require a price." He frowned. "You say "father" like he isn't one." I don't think he is," said Lilly. "I don't resemble him or my "mother" at all. I believe I was adopted." "Oh," said Terrence.   
"Why are you in this corner of the world?" asked Lilly. "Warriors always are always after one thing or another." Terrence smiled but it seemed to be a grim sort of smile. "If you are hoping for some grand story I am afraid you will be disappointed. I am simply looking for my memory. 2 years ago I fell off a cliff & got amnesia. I have been searching for my memory ever since." "But this is interesting!" said Lilly. Most Warriors search for some silly thing that is going to gain them power or something. You are actually searching for something worthwhile!" "Thanks," he said grinning. He frowned suddenly. "I wish I knew who I was though!"   
"Well," said Lilly. "We should go see if we can get you a place to stay. By the way, tell "father" your whole name, Terrannasio, instead of Terrence or Ten. He has this thing about using full names…." "Ok," said Terrence. "Would you mind leading the way?" She smiled. "Well actually I'm supposed to be looking after these chocos. We can go in a few minutes though. My "father" is really picky." "Sure," said Terrence.   
"But what are these fine creatures?" Lilly couldn't help but grin. "These creatures are chocobos. I'm sure you have heard of them. A long time ago people used them for riding, but mostly today we use them for racing. As you can see, a chocobo is like a chicken almost, with long legs. But they are MUCH smarter the any average chicken."  
He nodded. "But how do you care for them?" "Well," said Lilly. "Everyday I take out different groups. There are 3 groups. The racing group, which you see here, the in-training group, & the baby group. I take out each group every day. Suddenly, Lilly looked out near a large barn. There was a woman waving. "Time to go in," Lilly said smiling. 


End file.
